In recent years, liquid crystal display devices have been put into practical use widely as a mainstream of a large-sized display devices, because a high contrast and a wide view angle have been realized.
However, since a contour of a display image occasionally blurs on the liquid crystal display devices in the practical use contemporarily, there is a case that the liquid crystal display devices are not suitable for displaying a fast moving image. This is because the liquid crystal display devices have relatively slow response speeds.
Thus, an OCB mode, a liquid crystal mode principally having a fast response speed, has been expected to be adopted in the liquid crystal display devices hereafter.
However, in the OCB mode, it is extremely difficult to obtain bend alignment (bend orientation) an operating condition of the OCB mode. Thus, various techniques have been proposed to obtain the bend alignment.
Examples of such techniques encompass a technique for obtaining the bend alignment by applying a high voltage to a liquid crystal display panel as well as a technique for obtaining the bend alignment by using a structural object and/or a convex and concave structure (see Patent document 1).
Also, there has been proposed a technique for realizing a large pretilt angle with use of a polymer and stabilizing the bend alignment (see Patent documents 2 and 3).
Furthermore, there has been proposed a technique for developing a bend nucleus (origination of an alignment transition to the bend alignment) by a lateral electric field and the like (see Patent document 4 and non-Patent document 1).
(Patent Document 1)
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Tokukai, No. 2002-90747 (published on Mar. 27, 2002)
(Patent Document 2)
Japanese Patent No. 3050769 (published on Jun. 11, 1996, registered on Mar. 31, 2000)
(Patent Document 3)
Specification of U.S. Pat. No. 6,222,605 (registered on Apr. 24, 2001)
(Patent Document 4)
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Tokukai, No. 2003-107531 (published on Apr. 9, 2003)
(Non-Patent Document 1)
SID (The Society for Information Display) 2004 Digest, P1416